


Under the Table

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Black Badge is boring and Dolls is a flirt, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Wynonna’s pretending to pay attention, sipping her wine with a bitter expression that matches the taste of the drink, and it's a force to keep from smirking when she feels a hand rest on her thigh. She glances at Dolls, who just listens to Moody attentively, but she knows him and she can see the vacancy in his eyes, the flicker of something besides just obedience and civility in his eyes.She shouldn't be holding her breath, shouldn't be desperate already, but she's so bored and he looks so good in that goddamn suit so she's hooked already.





	Under the Table

It's a terribly boring dinner party, even for Black Badge, and Dolls will be the first to admit that his main source of entertainment is the bread rolls and the delicious,  _ expensive  _ butter served alongside it. He doesn't know how BBD managed to afford to rent out the back room of this ritzy, high end restaurant when they could never even send backup into Purgatory, but he keeps his mouth shut and pretends to listen, all the while keeping his eye on the woman in the sleek black dress at his side. She’s fidgeting with her necklace and donning a red lip color so dark it's almost purple, and the look she gives him when he stands up to greet the newest addition to the table- raising her eyebrows and making a scene of biting her lip obviously and seductively- is the best part of the evening so far. She's been doing it repeatedly and he finds it adorable, of course- he knows she has a thing for him in suits- but he has to remind her to behave herself since they're having a meeting with the people who might help Purgatory finally rid of its demons once and for all. 

Quickly into the dinner, they both realize that's not going to happen. The severity and suddenness of Lucado’s death may have served as a brief wake up call, but not enough to do more than supply a few more weapons, chemicals, and previously confidential documents. Wynonna almost feels  _ bad  _ for Lucado, because her death simply happened and didn't really affect anyone. She'd never experienced that- not with her father, not with Willa, not even with the revenants, because every trip back to hell signified one step closer to a life with freedom, without fear.

Wynonna’s pretending to pay attention, sipping her wine with a bitter expression that matches the taste of the drink, and it's a force to keep from smirking when she feels a hand rest on her thigh. She glances at Dolls, who just listens to Moody attentively, but she knows him and she can see the vacancy in his eyes, the flicker of something besides just obedience and civility in his eyes. 

His hand squeezes her leg, fingers gliding up the fabric and finding a stretch of bare skin. She shouldn't be holding her breath, shouldn't be desperate already, but she's so bored and he looks so good in that goddamn suit so she's hooked already. 

She coughs to clear up the sound that rises in her throats when his hand reaches the apex of her thigh and presses flat against her, teasing but also giving her the pressure she needs. When Moody disregards her, doesn't pay any attention to her even when she almost spills the wine when setting the glass down, she takes the chance to slide her chair closer to Dolls’, to make sure the tablecloth is covering her now exposed thigh. 

Wynonna gives him a look, one that explicitly reads,  _ "what the fuck are you doing you’re going to kill me this is such a bad idea but I love it and you're so sexy but god this is going to be embarrassing if we get caught _ ” and he just grins, looking away just as his thumb begins to trace soft circles on her clit. She keeps her line of sight fixed on the chandelier reflected in the mirror across from her, avoiding Dolls’ profile and her likely shitty poker face. But now his fingers are inside of her, nudging their way into her entrance slowly, painstakingly slow, just because he can, and he knows what he's doing, knows he's dragging it out for her and she both loves it and hates it. 

He knows exactly how to make her unwind, can sense the way her walls clench when he hits that spot that he's getting close. Wynonna thanks God that the repetitive, bland piano music playing over the speakers seems to be getting louder, just as the frequency of noise from the kitchen seems to be increasing, so that the sounds of her pleasure aren't as obvious. 

    “Awfully quiet over there, Xavier. You don't have thoughts, for once?” Moody asks, setting his elbows on the table. 

Wynonna mentally curses. She wants to close her legs, to trap Dolls’ hand and not let him pull away, but she doesn't need to. He keeps his movements in place, dexterous fingers not even losing rhythm as he answers Moody. He rambles off numbers and letters in correlation to weapons, explaining the ammunition they'll need, and Wynonna thinks she could get off on him talking about that alone. She thinks back to when she first met him- when she thought, no,  _ knew,  _ he was hot, but she hated him and his matter-of-fact, proper way of speaking to her, as if he knew better than her how to break her own family curse. 

But listening to him call out Moody with a sense of authority in his voice, demanding what he wants without anger or volume, but rather hinting through his inflection that  _ he better get it, _ she really enjoys the way his fingers move inside of her even more. He’s unafraid, impatient, pressing and pushing and thrusting his fingers into her and she's amazed he's keeping his demeanor so unsuspecting, wishes she could do the same but she just stares at the tablecloth and thinks,  _ "don't make any noise, don't make any noise, don’t make any noise. _ ”

She's reeling, tempted and teased when they stand, dinner half eaten and packaged to take home and paid for by Moody- serves him right. Dolls slowly slides his fingers out of her, knowing she didn't come, steadying her thigh before grabbing the napkin from underneath his glass of water and cleaning his hands briefly, acting casually. Wynonna watches him shake hands with the guests and she's suddenly so,  _ so  _ thankful she chose to sit to the left of him and that the tradition of handshaking applied to the right hand.

She's humiliated at the idea of anyone-  _ especially _ anyone at this table- knowing what was happening underneath the emblazoned ivory tablecloth, but she's also so turned on she can't think correctly, and she could honestly tackle Dolls, out of both lust and anger, because she was  _ so  _ close and she definitely could have came if he just worked a little faster and maybe stopped pulling out and teasing her. 

When they reach the car, out of sight from the rest of the BBD staff, she tanks open the passenger side door and mutters, “God, I could totally chop your dick off right now.” 

    “Well, that wouldn't be good for either of us,” Dolls smirks as he puts the car into gear. 

    “You're such an asshole,” she hisses, shifting against the wetness in her underwear and leaning across the center console to now ease her own hand up his thigh. “You better be driving us to some secluded field with nobody but cows around because I really,  _ really  _ need to ride you until I forget my own name.”

    “Already on it,” he responds with a smile, and it takes all her strength to not lunge across the car to kiss it off his face. 

    “And get there fast,” Wynonna adds, hand brushing against his crotch, “otherwise there's going to be payback.”

Dolls  _ definitely  _ speeds up. 

 

 

She ends up taking him in her hand anyways, groping him through the fabric of his pants while he bites off a groan and veers into the nearest dead end road. They're lucky they live in the middle of nowhere, it's not hard to find a spot like this. 

    “These aren't my pants,” Dolls whines, struggling to undo his seatbelt as Wynonna continues palming him through the fabric. “Come on babe, they’re just a rental.”

    “So was this dress, but that didn't stop you,” she replies, but her tone is no longer frustrated, rather just playful because now,  _ now  _ she knows she's going to get exactly what she wants. 

They get out of the car, undressing impatiently on their own because fancy dresses and suits aren't easy to take off in the backseat when they're turned on like lovesick teenagers, and they both know that's where they'll end up. 

When she's only in her bra and underwear she crosses to the driver’s side of the car and lunges at him, kissing him hard and fast and  _ hot _ , letting his tongue slip into her mouth without any hesitation. 

    “I missed this,” she half whispers, half laughs into his mouth and it's true, it's been too long since they've had fun like this, been able to just live like normal people and not constantly fight for their lives and deal with the feelings that putting down outlaws- as evil as they may be- leaves them with. 

    “Me too,” Dolls replies, taking her hand and leading her into the backseat. “I missed you.” He licks gingerly down her chest, undoes her bra and attaches his mouth to her breast before making his way back up to her neck. “I missed how you taste.”

Wynonna smiles, allowing herself to be free in the moment and not holding back on the sounds that break out of her mouth, encouraging him and begging for more.

She’s sitting on his thigh, grinding slow, desperately needing more friction. She grasps his hand and guides it to her hip, but he only toys with the fabric on the hem. It's killing her, the  _ need, _ and she kisses him hard, again, rocking even more against his leg.

    “Can you put your fingers back inside me,” she whines. A moments pause.  _ "Please." _

His lips don't leave hers as he helps her shimmy out of her panties, and she's amazed at the ease, at the way he knows her and how she moves and how it's never awkward, there's never any fumbling. Or at least, when there is, she still finds it hot. 

He gives her what she wants. Curling fingers and desperate moans and his other hand across the expanse of her skin, brushing down her shoulders and palming her breasts and settling in her hair when she comes undone. She's wet for him and only him, and her orgasm comes in waves. After the first rush she needs more so his fingers stay pushing but gentle, and she rides out another climax until both his fingers and his leg is drenched from her and the car smells like sweat and cheap perfume and fulfilled lust and  _ love. _

She teases him the same way he did to her, torturing him with slow licks up his shaft and lingering fingers on his tip, and when she finally encompasses him in her mouth fully, she leaves lipstick stains. That alone is enough to rush him into oblivion, with steady hands on the curve of her ass and smoothness of her hips. When he comes, she watches him and he looks so blissed out, so content, so beautiful that she absolutely  _ has  _ to lunge up to kiss him.

    “We might need to save the riding until you don't remember your name for later,” Dolls pants after she finishes him off, strong and good in that way that she always is. He thanks her with a quick but lingering kiss. “You're too good, babe.”

Wynonna flips her hair mockingly, and the grin on her face is genuine, real,  _ happy.  _ “I guess I can hold off for a  _ little  _ while.”

    “Oh, twenty minutes, max,” Dolls reassures. “But I would like to get you home and take you in a bed this time.”

Wynonna turns the key in the ignition, turning on the radio, and then starts redressing. She tosses his shirt at him. “What are we waiting for, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username where I'm usually reblogging pictures of sunsets or Melanie Scrofano's face. Always taking requests or prompts, feel free to message me or leave them in the comments :)


End file.
